


Undying Fidelity

by FiliLover



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, IW SPOILERS, Mild description of torture, TW: Blood, TW: Major Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliLover/pseuds/FiliLover
Summary: **Infinity War Spoilers**One shot based on the first scene with Loki and Thanos from the Reader's POV.





	Undying Fidelity

      “I pledge to you my, undying, fidelity.” Loki said, with a slightly shaken voice as he looked to you before his dagger materialized. You and Loki both knew his death was now inevitable.

      Only you knew of the true horrors Thanos subjected Loki to after his fall from the Bifrost. Those sleepless nights you cradled him as another nightmare wracked his mind and his entire being.  Now you could only watch as his worst nightmare came true: Facing Thanos once more after his failed attempt of taking over Earth and bringing him back the tesseract.

_“Loki, no.”_

        A whisper from you, missed by Loki’s ears as he lunged forward towards the giant purple being in front of him. But before the dagger could pierce the Titan’s neck, he blocked the fatal blow with the powerful stone in his gauntlet. Loki stared down the cause of his torture as Thanos took the dagger from his hand and used the other gauntlet covered hand to wrap around Loki’s neck.  Your entire body went numb, the only thing holding you up were the pieces of metal Thanos had trapped you in to prevent any further interference. The gasping and gurgling of blood that emitted from Loki’s mouth, was sickening. Thanos only glanced at you and smirked as Loki’s veins popped more dramatically, his face a faint shade of blue.  

        “Y-You. Willneverbe. _A God.”_ Loki gasped out. It was no secret that Thanos wanted to be viewed as a God. Which is why he wanted to wipe out half of the population, Loki had told you this as you held him after you one of his many nightmares.

 

          You watched as his body slowly went slack from the lack of oxygen- his wild kicks were now nothing but subtle jerks. All Loki wanted to do was turn and look at you, the love of his life. He knew Thanos would come after you if he didn’t make this sacrifice. The burning in his throat was unbearable. He had promised you that until his last breath, he would protect you from his mistakes.

 

**_SNAP_ **

           

        Your muffled screams were the only sound that could be heard. The love of your life, the man who you assured that his nightmare would never come true, had been brutally murdered by the cause of his nightmares. You watched as his lifeless body was thrown towards you and Thor. The look of death was obvious upon his face, his eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. All you could do was look down at him, his last emotion was one of terror and yet hope.

        You knew Loki had a habit of faking his death. After your initial shock, you glanced over him once more to watch for the shimmering green that would envelop his body to show Thanos that he wasn’t actually dead. But that moment never came.

        Thanos had added the space stone to his gauntlet and a purple wave of energy washed over him as he became more powerful. This act also released you and Thor from your metal confinements and caused you to both fall face first to the ground. You and Thor both clung on to Loki’s lifeless body.

“Loki get up.” You said as you shook him, hoping that he was just taking longer than usual to regenerate.

 

“Loki, baby, please get up.”

 

_Silence_

 

“Loki, this is isn’t funny.”

 

_Silence_

 

“L-Loki? You’ve got to get up. Loki, I’m pregnant.”

 

       The only one who knew about the pregnancy was Thor. During the escape from Sakaar, you let it slip to him that he should be expecting a niece or nephew. Thor was excited about becoming an uncle, even though it was during the worst time as Hela was trying to kill both Thor and Loki. Hela, without a doubt, would have also killed you too as you were Loki’s wife and now the mother to his unborn child.

       The pregnancy came as a shock to you, even though you and Loki weren’t really using any consistent form of contraception besides the occasional spell here and there from Loki. You had wanted to tell him when it was just you two, as it was a moment you had wanted to share away from prying eyes. But the moment never came, as the time you had finally had him all to yourself to break the news, the large ship that could only belong to Thanos had appeared. Which led you to the current situation now, the father of your child, lying dead before you.

        Thanos watched you as you tried to wake Loki up from his eternal sleep, chuckling. “My dear child, no resurrections this time.” Thanos had said before turning to Proxima with a dark request.

 

 “Kill her.”

       

        The next thing you knew, you felt an intense burning in your stomach. Looking down, you see where Proxima’s three-pronged spear had buried itself in your flesh. Thor watched on in horror as both his sister-in-law and her unborn child, the last thing left that connected him to his now deceased brother, were ripped from him. Red with hatred and sadness, Thor looked up at Thanos and made his emotionally charged promise. “You’re going to die for that.” As he watched Thanos and his children disappear into a portal that he created by using the newly acquired space stone.

        Just one day after the death of the last remaining members of his family, Thor finally had Thanos in his reach once again. With rage, he plunged the large blade of Stormbreaker into the heart of Thanos. Cradling the Titan’s head, he pushed the weapon even further into his heart. “I told you. You die for that.” Thor said as he watched Thanos’ eyes roll back into his skull and his body falling back onto the Wakandan soil.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic! Please leave any comments you have and give this a Kudos if you really enjoyed it <3.


End file.
